LA PRUEBA DE AMOR
by Kim Juvia
Summary: Hotaru x Gin - Tras una serie de sucesos & pruebas, ambos pueden estar juntos como siempre quisieron, sin temor a nada. Los invito a leer (:


**Konichiwa! Les traigo esta historia de Hotarubi no Mori e; como a la mayoría creo, pensamos que debió ser un final feliz entre Gin & Hotaru, bueno aquí les dejo esta historia de como se quedaron juntos por siempre ... /**

 **Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Andrea, mas conocida como Andy cd ; agradeciéndole las ideas que me inspiro para continuar con este fic (:**

 **Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Yuki Midorikawa, la historia es mia, sin mas pasen a leer :)**

 **LA PRUEBA DE AMOR**

Hotaru quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a Gin, no veía la hora de acabar el instituto y recién iba en el primer año; como de costumbre llega el tan ansiado verano en que nuevamente lo vera, la espera se le hizo realmente larga; pero por fin la ve en el lugar de siempre, ella realmente ha crecido, se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer; se adentran en el bosque, se cuentan sus experiencias durante el año que no se vieron, realmente ambos se extrañaron.

Hotaru le habla que quiere pasar no solo el verano, sino otoño, primavera e invierno también junto a Gin; este a su vez le responde que no podría esperar otro año más para verla y que no importaría si tiene que atravesar multitudes para llegar hacia ella.

Gin la invita al festival que realizara esa misma noche en la montaña de Dios; de hecho era una cita, ambos se divierten en aquel festival y no quieren que el momento acabe. Como no podían tocarse ni tomarse de las manos, puesto que si sucedía Gin desaparecía, usaban un listón que los unía durante todo el recorrido, después de los fuegos artificiales, Gin se sacó su usual mascara dándosela a Hotaru e impregnando un casto beso se sentaron a orilla del rio mirando las estrellas.

- _"Hotaru, sabes hay una forma en que podemos estar juntos siempre y podría abrazarte o tomarte de la mano sin desaparecer"._

La peli marrón se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, no podía creer que existiera esa posibilidad, aquello podría significar que sus rezos y ruegos fueron escuchados.

- _"¿Enserio? ¿No me estas mintiendo?"_

 _-"Es verdad Hotaru"_

 _-"Y ¿Cómo es posible ello?"_

 _-"Bueno tendríamos que hablar con el Dios de la Montaña, el amo de toda la naturaleza, pero hoy no, vamos Hotaru, ya es muy tarde_ " – le dijo sonriendo.

 _-"Bien"_

Al día siguiente se encontraron como siempre, iban caminando por el espeso y radiante bosque siendo observados por los demás espíritus en el camino, llegaron a una parte del bosque que Hotaru nunca había visto en esos años, era una especie de templo rodeado de agua y flores azules; de hecho era el único lugar donde crecían aquellas inusuales flores.

- _"Llegamos Hotaru, este es el lugar donde podemos encontrar al Dios de la Montaña, amo de toda la naturaleza._

 _-"Y ¡Como lo llamamos?_

 _-"El sabe que estamos acá, siempre nos ve, ve a todo el bosque en realidad._

 _-"Gin, Hotaru, acérquense un poco más"_ – sonó una voz gruesa dentro del templo.

Los nombrados avanzaban lentamente.

- _"Se cuál es su deseo"_ \- continuo la gruesa voz – _"He estado observándolos durante todos estos años, Hotaru gracias por cuidar de Gin, pero haz de saber mejor que nadie su condición"_

- _"Padre"_ – como así llamaban los espíritus del bosque al Dios de la Montaña- _"¿Qué podemos hacer?"_

- _"No se puede obtener fácilmente, pero hay una manera para que Gin pueda volverse humano, ya que después de todo, anteriormente fue uno"._

 _-"¿Enserio Padre?, ¿Existía una manera?_

 _-"Así es Gin, puedo ver lo feliz que estas. Hay una manera, pero ambos serán puestos a prueba. Hotaru, no debes regresar a la montaña durante dos años, debes irte ahora mismo y no volver hasta el plazo pactado"._

 _-"Eh? ¿Por qué?"_

 _-"Gin, se tendrá que adaptar a la vida humana, todo este tiempo, el hará su vida como humano en el pueblo, evitando ser tocado."_

 _-"Pero ¿cómo sobre si le paso algo?"_

 _-"He ahí la prueba de ambos, se sentirán conectados el uno al otro sin verse por dos años"_

Dicho esto, Gin y Hotaru se retiraron, caminaban lentamente pues era el momento de la despedida; Hotaru no imaginaba que se tendría que separar tan pronto de Gin; ya en la entrada de la Montaña de Dios, seguían en silencio. El peliplateado se acercó a Hotaru y le puso nuevamente la máscara, dándole otro beso.

-" _Llévalo contigo y dentro de dos años me devolverás"_ – dijo, señalando la máscara.

- _"Esta bien Gin, te extrañare mucho, prométeme que me esperaras, cuídate mucho"_

- _"Si Hotaru, procura no caerte ni caminar distraída, nos veremos nuevamente acá en dos años"_

Hotaru solo asentía sollozando y decidió irse corriendo sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, sabía que no sería capaz de soportar tanto; mientras Gin la observaba sonriendo tristemente.

La sonrisa de Hotaru desapareció de pronto, ya había pasado el tiempo fijado, su cabello había crecido un poco; ella estaba en el tren viajando hacia La Montaña de Dios y vio de un momento a otro como la máscara que llevaba de Gin se rajo, ella empezó a llorar en su asiento.

- _"¿Cómo es posible?_ Soporto tanto estos dos años y ahora que era el día sucedía esto"- no podía creerlo, quería llegar cuanto antes, pero por más que tomo el tren bala, ella aseguraba que estaba yendo muy lento.

- _"Aguanta Gin, ya estoy llegando"_

Cuando llego a su destino, bajo inmediatamente golpeando a algunas personas en el transcurso y se dispuso a ir a La Montaña de Dios con todo su equipaje, aunque era pesado poco le importo. En medio del calor siguió corriendo tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque; y empezó a llorar fuerte, Gin no estaba en la entrada como le había prometido.

- _"Gin, estoy acá"_ – decía mientras sollozaba, vio la máscara y seguía con aquella rajadura.

Lloro tanto, y más el cansancio de tuvo por correr con todo su equipaje se quedó dormida en ese mismo lugar, despertó y el sol ya se había puesto, pero no vio a Gin por ni un lado, solo lloro más, entendiendo que ya no lo vería más.

- _"¿Hotaru, eres tú?_

La chica volteo al ser llamada y vio a Gin, pero ella pensaba que veía una ilusión o alguna forma de despedida del peliplateado, pero siguió llorando.

- _"Hotaru soy yo, ven abrázame"_

La chica, cercioro que era una forma de despedida, porque no podían tocarse y por lo tanto Gin no podía decir esas palabras. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

- _"Te amo"_ – dijo el peliplateado.

- _"Si, yo también"_ – Hotaru estaba con miedo, en cualquier omento desaparecería Gin por completo, pero esto no sucedía. – _"¿Gin?"_

- _"Hotaru no desapareceré, ya soy un humano"_

- _"¿De verdad?"_

 _-"Si, el Dios de la montaña me puso a prueba un año, de hecho no fue nada fácil…"_

 _-"¿Y el otro año?_

 _-"Esa era la prueba también, no debía decirte nada hasta que volvieras, el plazo fue por dos años"_

 _-"Pensé que no te vería"_ \- dijo la chica aferrándose más a el- _"Pero, porque no estabas cuando llegue?"_

- _"Ah eso fue, porque fui a comprarte algo"_ – le enseño un hermoso prendedor de cabello adornado con flores azules, que saco de su bolsa.

-" _Es hermoso"_

Gin coloco el prendedor en el cabello de Hotaru, se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso, no uno a través de la máscara, sino uno de verdad, en que ambos sentían el contacto de sus labios. Ambos sabían que ya no se separarían, habían superado la prueba. Mientras se fundían en su tierno beso, los demás espíritus del bosque los observaban maravillados por la felicidad de su amigo.

 **Reviews¿? (:**


End file.
